Road to El Dorado: JoraKeyblade Edition
by JoraKeyblade
Summary: Raven and Mew Ichigo Zoey Hanson are mistaken for goddesses. Will they run off with the gold or face unforeseen risks and dangers to save the people of El Dorado!Villian Wuya! Guest stars: also Ty Lee & Mai,Simba,Scooby-Doo,Shaggy & Odd.
1. Creation of El Dorado

_**Chapter 1: The Creation of El Dorado**_

_**JoraKeyblade's **_**The Road to El Dorado**

Directed by JoraKeyblade

Many, many, many ages ago in the beginning of time, there were two Aztec-like goddesses riding on a lion. The goddess in front looked like a catgirl and the goddess behind her looked like a hooded half-demon girl. They wore ancient clothes and were in the rising sun.

Elton John:_**"Our glorious city**_

_**Was built by the divinities**_

_**By gods who saw fit**_

_**To bestow"**_

The goddesses swirl their hands around and create a rainbow into an empty, barren, dull planet, using their wonders to create trees, grass, and the ground, creating the world.

_**"The gift of a paradise**_

_**Peaceful and harmonious upon"**_

A male kangaroo and a female kangaroo saw and hop to each other. They hid in the bushes where their babies and offspring emerge and play happily.

_**"Us mere mortals below"**_

The goddesses seemed happy seeing the new life watching the animal and sea creatures.

_**"And made El Dorado"**_

The goddesses shone in the golden sun combined their powers and sent a sun beam of energy into the water, causing a golden stream to go down the river and over a water fall.

_**"The magnificent and golden**_

_**One thousand years ago"**_

The golden sea soon formed into temples of pure gold and the city of gold develops and forms more, rising one level after another.

_**"El Dorado El Dorado**_

_**El Dora-a-a-a-do"

* * *

**_Do please reply. Plus, try and guess who has the role of Tulio and Miguel!


	2. Setting Sail! Now Boarding all Stowaways

_**Chapter 2: Setting Sail! (Now Boarding All Stowaways)**_

Many years later, in the cartoon country of Spain, Spanish conquistadors were coming to see their general and leader. The villianess general was Madame Rouge(from Teen Titans' The Brotherhood Of Evil). The Troopers cheer as Rouge takes a goblet of water from a fountain and sat upon her huge lion with a pure red mane, Simba(from the Lion King). The Troopers and the crowd watch him.

"Today," Rouge announced in a thick Russian accent, raising her goblet in the air to show admiration, "We sail... to conquer the New World... for Spain, for glory, for gold!"

The crowd goes wild for the robot. "Viva Madame Rouge!" one of the conquistadors called out.

Members of the Spanish armada fired their rifles startling the lion. Roaring, the lion bucked causing Madame Rouge to spill her goblet.

"Simba!! Eyes forward", she yelled as she tossed the goblet.

It hit a "Wanted" poster showing two 16-year-old girls. One was a Teen Titan with purple hair and purple eyes. The other was a pink-haired teenager with cat ears and pink eyes.

* * *

The two girls that were wanted were in an alley not far from where Madame Rouge's speech was taking place.

The pink-haired girl with pink eyes and black cat ears wore a pink top with no sleeves, attached to a four-pointed skirt in the middle with pink choker around her neck and and was also wearing magenta-pink go go boots and magenta gloves ;and she had a black cat tail with a bell and ribbon on it. Her name was Zoey Hanson better known as Mew Ichigo. The purple-haired one wore a black outfit along with a blue hood and cape and also wore indigo boots and a string of red jewels around her waist. She was Raven, Ichigo's partner in crime and best friend.

Together, these two have created a reputation as the best con-artists around, and were wanted for lying, unfair gambling, cheating and rigged betting. Right now they were betting against part of Rouge's crew--- Azula and the firebenders.

"Seven!" Raven cried happily as her red dice rolled to her lucky number seven and she wins the pot/gambling once again

"All right!" exclaimed Ichigo, seeing her friend win.

"Yes!" Raven said to Ichigo, "Partner! Ha-ha!"

They gave each other a high five and Ichigo played on her Spanish cuatro and they both started to sing.

Ichigo: **Tons of gold for you,**

"Hey!" yelled out Azula.

Raven: **Tons of gold for me,**

"Hey!"

Ichigo & Raven: **Tons of gold for we!**

"Hey!" the firebender called out again, causing the two friends to finally stop dancing and turn around. "One more roll!" demanded Azula.

Raven and Ichigo just smiled at each other as Ichigo finished a note on the small guitara(that's Spanish for guitar). "Uh, guys," Raven said to them, "You're broke! You've got nothing to bet with!"

"Oh, yeah? I've got this!" said Azula as she showed them a map. "A map!"

"A map?" Raven repeats in disinterest.

"A map!?" Ichigo repeated with excitement.

"A map of the wonders of the New World." The firebender explains.

"Wow! Let's take a look at it." Ichigo said as she takes the map for a closer look. "Raven!" Ichigo cried taking Raven by the sleeve. Raven fell into Ichigo and hit the map with her face. The map showed an imprint of her face as the half-demon girl recovered.

"Excuse us, for one moment please," Raven said to the firebenders as she snapped the map back to normal. The two look at the map.

"Raven, look!" Ichigo said to Raven as the map hid their faces. "El Dorado, the city of gold! This could be our destiny, our _fate!_"

Raven just glared at her friend. "Ichigo, if I believed in fate, I wouldn't be playing with loaded dice!" And to prove her point, she opened her hand, revealing the dice landing on seven.

Ichigo's lower lip quivered. Raven rolled her eyes. "Not with the face…" she begged. Then Ichigo stopped pouting and started showing her recognizable cute anime cat eyes(trick). "No!" Raven protested. Ichigo then gives a scowl and then batted her eyelashes. "No!" Raven repeated, which forced Ichigo to crouch down and do her cat impression and purring. You see this old face trick often worked. And of course it was always guaranteed to work whenever Raven didn't have her hood over other her face. And of course, her head wasn't covered by it at the moment. So it worked like a charm.

"I said 'One more roll!'" yelled Azula as she took the map from them. "My map against your cash."

Raven just sighed and said "All right Azula, you're on."

"NOT with those!" the firebender said as she placed her hand in front of Raven's face. "This time we use _my_ dice." She added pulling out her pair of dice from her pocket.

Raven just blinked at the dice for a few short seconds, unsure what to say. "Ummm…"

"Got a problem with that?" Azula asked smirking.

Raven shook her head frantically as she shoved the loaded dice back into her cloak's pocket and snatched the non-loaded dice from the firebender general. She turned to Ichigo, and made the motion of the throat slash, while whispering; "I'm going to kill you!"

Ichigo looked around nervously, before pointing to herself and mouthing the word _Me?_

Raven then began shaking the dice frantically while Ichigo had already started up the cuarto again. "Come on baby, Mommy needs that crappy map!" Raven muttered. Ichigo keeps playing and comes close to a catboy named Odd , who just blushed and chuckled at the young lady's attention. Raven noticed a vampire boy named Ren and showed him her dice. Ren just scoffed and walked off, in which Raven then angrily blew a kiss to the dice. "Stop that!" the half-demon shouted at the catgirl. Ichigo stopped and put on a nervous grin.

Then Raven threw the dice as she yelled; "Show me seven!" As soon as the dice landed, one of them ended up on three while the remaining dice kept spinning. Raven covered her eyes in case of humiliation and loss, while everyone else in the alley just watched intently. The spinning dice finally stops and lands on a four, showing seven all together.

Raven peeked out of her hands to see his dice. "Seven!" she cried happily.

"All right!" added Ichigo, glad to see that their luck still held.

"Seven!" Raven said again as Azula slumped in defeat and Ichigo happily took the map from the rather large pile of gold. "There it is!" Raven added while gathering the gold. "Well, it was nice doing business with you." Suddenly, Raven's dice fell out of her pockets and landed on seven. Azula slammed her fist down and saw the dice move but landed on seven again.

"I knew it!" Azula shouted. Raven takes back the dice as Ichigo played a suspenseful music on her cuatro. "Your dice are loaded!" the firebender declared. The rest of her group then began to turn nasty, and readied their firebending hands.

Ichigo played the suspenseful music again before Raven grabbed the cuatro and stopped her. "You gave me loaded dice?" she hissed at Ichigo. She turned away from Ichigo angrily and bumped into an angry conquistador, who was glaring at her. "She gave me loaded dice," Raven shouted pointing to Ichigo, "Guard, arrest her!"

"You dare to impugn my honor? She was the one cheating!" Ichigo said as she pushed Raven aside. "Arrest her! She tricked these sailors and took their money!"

"Oh, now I'm the thief?" Raven asked as she pulled her hood over her face darkening it except for the two glowing white eyes that now shown on Raven's face.(Her hero mode.)

"Yes!" replied Ichigo.

"Take a look in the mirror, pal!" Raven said as she shoved Ichigo's face into the guard's armor, showing her reflection.

"You better give that money back, or I'll-" Ichigo said as she backed up against the Spanish guard. "En garde!" She declared as he took the guard's rapier and pointed it a Raven. Everyone gasped!

"Ha! En garde yourself," Raven exclaimed as she backed to another armored guard. "I will give you the honor of a quick a painless death!", was what she said as she pulled out a petite dagger from the guard's belt. The crowd sighed a breath of relief, not all impressed by Raven's small weapon. "But not with that," Raven quickly added as she placed the dagger back and (with her powers) levitated out a sword instead, "I prefer to fight fairly!"

The two girls began to fight, clashing their rapiers against each other.

"Any last words?" Raven asked.

"I will cut you to ribbons," Ichigo replied.

"Such mediocrity," Raven said as she and Ichigo backed away from each other, while still pointing their swords at each other. "Let your sword do the talking!"

"I will and it shall be loquacious to a fault!" Ichigo said as they continued fighting.

"Ha! Take that!" Raven cried taking swipes at Ichigo, but using her cat moves and reflexes, she dodged out of the way, knocking over a nearby table. "You…mincing, prancing twit!"

Raven then pushed Ichigo back into a nearby house. Ichigo flipped on and over some piled cargo and landed on the roof.

"You fight like my brother!" mocked Ichigo.

"Ha! Ha! I _fought_ you're brother!" Raven corrected, flying up to the roof. "That's a compliment! Braggart!"

"Heathen!" Ichigo countered.

Raven then lost her footing and slipped on the roof, landing on her back. But they continued on fighting.

"Not the face, not the face!" Raven whispered.

Ichigo then finally flipped Ravens sword out of her hand and caught it with her tail. Ichigo then pointed her sword at Raven's throat. The crowd began cheering, until…

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've decided it's a draw!" announced Raven as she got up and flipped her hood off.

Ichigo then threw the swords down to the ground, while adding; "Thank you all for coming, you were a great audience. See you soon."

"Adios!" Raven said to them. Then she and Ichigo hopped down off the roof and landed on the ground with everyone on the other side knowing it was a trick to escape.

* * *

Ichigo and Raven fell to the ground on the other side of the house.

"Congratulations, you were very good." Ichigo commented.

"No. You were perfect." Raven also commented.

"Very-" Ichigo was about to say, but was cut off when they hear heavy breathing. They turn their heads and to their ultimate horror, found themselves face to face with the world's largest bull steaming at them. The horned creature growled at the two con-artists as it got ready to charge.

"We really should have kept those swords." Ichigo said nervously.

"Yeah." Raven agreed, equally nervous.

"Can you fly us out?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"Nope!" Raven replied, " We would be easy targets before we could get high enough."

"How about those levitation powers of yours?" Ichigo questioned desperately.

"That would require great concentration", Raven said, "Right now at the rate I'm able to stay calm at the moment, we'd still be swiss cheese!"

" But don't worry,I've got a plan."

"Well, what is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh, well, you…pet it."

"Yeah?." Ichigo said as she reached her hand out to the hulking bulk of bull.

"And I'll…**Run!**" Raven screamed as she ran for her life with Ichigo right behind her.

"Oh, well, thanks a lot!" Ichigo snapped as they ran away from the pursuing bull now hot on their rears. Ichigo (using her cat abilities) quickly hopped the fence as Raven grabbed her tail("Youch!"yelped Ichigo) to real herself over before the bull smashed it to tiny pieces. They ran down a street before running into the firebenders they cheated.

"There they are!" Azula shouted. But upon seeing the bull, they turned a different direction and went to hide. The bull continued to chase Raven and Ichigo though.

As the two girls were giving it their all to outrun the bull down a deserted street, they saw a group of BrotherHood of Evil agents blocking their way. With doors on either side of them, they ran sideways into the doors. Men screamed as they exited behind the B.O.E. "Bye, thank you!" Ichigo called back to the men inside the house.

The BrotherHood of Evil turned around to see what the girls were running from, and were immediately plowed over by the bull. Raven then flew, as Ichigo jumped over some people and swung over to another roof with some rope used to hang out laundry. Several Spanish Archers fired at them but thankfully missed the girls by mere inches.

The two friends then came across the edge of the rooftop. Flying would leave them exposed and done for.

They look down and see two water filled barrels directly below them.

"I'll bet we can make that!" Ichigo said to Raven.

Raven looked over her shoulder and saw several soldiers coming towards them. "Two gold coins says we can't." she said.

"You're on!" Ichigo shouted. At the word 'on', Ichigo pushed her friend off the roof and then jumped herself. The two teenage con-artists screamed all the way down, before splashing safely into the barrels.

"You lose." Ichigo laughed from her barrel. Raven grumbled, tossing her two gold coins from her barrel. Then the two partners placed the lids onto their barrels, covering themselves up. But the barrels that contained them were sent on board a ship. They were on a platform that was lifted into the air by a nearby crane.

"What's happening here?" Raven asked inside.

"We're both in barrels. That's the extent of my knowledge." Ichigo explained.

The crew on the ship take the barrels and roll them to a nearby wall. A cork pops out from each of them, as the two con-artists gasped for air.

"Ichigo, we have to move fast, using levitation powers will take too long and be too obvious," Raven said, "on three, we jump out and head for the dock."

"Good idea. The sooner the better." Ichigo said.

"One, two, three-" both of them said, but then two crew members placed a trunk on the barrel tops as Raven and Ichigo tried to lift them. "Th-three!" They strained and groaned trying to lift it off. "Three! Oh! Three!" As they strained, the galleon ship continued out to sea.

Little did they know that they themselves were also on a ship to the New World! Madame Rouge's personal ship to be precise!

* * *

Well, looks like our two heroines have landed themselves in a shippy situation! Please reply!


	3. Tragedy, Fate and the Highly Unexpected

_**Chapter No.3: Tragedy, Fate and the Highly Unexpected**_

**Later that night:**

The ship was still sailing, and the two friends were still trying to get out of the barrels. "Uh, you ready?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Ichigo replied.

"Okay. One more time. Let's go." Raven said back. Unknown to them, two of the crew moved the trunk out of the way.

"One, two, three!" the girls cried and finally lifted the tops. But then they saw all the crew members watching them. The very same firebenders they conned earlier that day were there too. Ichigo and Raven paused for a moment.

"Okay," Ichigo said laughing nervously, "What are the chances?"

"Excuse us," Raven said as the firebenders came closer to her and Ichigo, "Okay, we're out of here."

"Who ordered the, uh, pickles?" Ichigo asked innocently.

A few minutes later, Raven and Ichigo were locked up in metal cuffs that were powers-proof and then dragged into a cabin by armored soldiers. They landed on the ground, just upon a shadowy figure, but they both recognized her immediately.

"Madame Rouge…" Ichigo whispered fearfully.

The admiral had her back against them, speaking through clenched teeth. "My crew," she growled, "was as carefully chosen as the disciples of Christ." She turned around, cracking her knuckles threateningly. "And I will _not_ tolerate stowaways…"

Both girls visibly gulped.

"You will be flogged," Rouge continued, "And then when we pull into Cuba to resupply, God willing, you will be flogged some more. And then enslaved to the sugar plantations for the rest of your miserable little lives." She motioned to her crew. "To the brig." She commanded.

Raven paled, but Ichigo looked incredibly happy.

"All right! Cuba!" she said stupidly.

Then the guards grabbed them by the cuffs, taking them away.

* * *

The next day Simba was trotting about on the deck of the galleon ship, completely bored. Then a man carrying a bowl of apples came out of the galley.

"Hey, Simba, how are you doing?" the man asked. The lion tried to get one of the apples, but the man kept the bowl out reach. "Ah-ta-ta! None for you, you're on half rations. Orders from Madame Rouge herself."

Simba groaned feeling hungry enough to go after even an apple.

"Hey! No need to be so mean!", a Fire Nation girl named Ty Lee shouted out.

"Leave the situation be Ty", a goth-looking Fire Nation girl named Mai urged pulling her friend back.

An apple fell from the bowl as the man walked off. It fell into an opening of the brig.

In the power-proof brig that negated them from using their powers, Ichigo and Raven were inside as Ichigo lay on the ground rather bored and tired. "Ow!" Ichigo cried as the apple bonked her on the head. She picked it up and looked at Raven, who was continuously banging her head on the wall to think. "So, uh.....," Ichigo asked Raven, "How's the escape plan coming?"

Raven stopped and turned to Ichigo. Her head was already beginning to bruise up. "All right. All right. Wait!" Raven said, "I'm getting something." Raven then banged her head again a few more times and stopped, coming with an idea(and a deranged look on her face). "Yeah." Raven said and turned to Ichigo, "Okay! Here's the plan. In the dead of night, you and I grab some provisions…"

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked, hoping for more info.

"Hijack one of those long boats," Raven continued, "And then we row back to Spain like there's no manana!"

Ichigo looked at her friend oddly. "Back to Spain, eh?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep," Raven replied.

"In a row boat."

"You got it!"

"Great. Sensational," Ichigo said before asking, "And that-that's your plan, is it?"

"That's pretty much it."

"Well, I like it!" Ichigo said smiling happily, "So, how do we get on deck?"

Ichigo looked at Raven eagerly as the half-demon thought for a moment. "Umm," Raven was saying, "In the dead of night, you and I grab some provisions; hijack one of those long boats- "

As she said it, Ichigo did a quick, one-second face-fault.

"Oh, great!" Ichigo said sarcastically, knowing Raven didn't have a plan to get on deck.

"Okay, what's your idea, smart gal?!" Raven yelled at her angrily.

"Wh-Wh-What do you mean?" Ichigo asked defensively, "Don't ask me that! You're the one with all the plans."

Ichigo then hears Simba groaning hungry and desperate for even a fruit, per say, an apple.

"Hang on, I have an idea." Ichigo said. "Uh, come on. Gimme me a boost."

Suddenly, out of the cage of the brig, Ichigo's hands come out holding the apple tossing it from hand to the other. Simba stopped, seeing the apple.

"Hey, Simba," Ichigo called out quietly to the lion, "Simba. You want a nice apple. Come and get it!"

Simba quite interested came over to the brig.

"But you have to do a trick for me first," Ichigo quickly added on.

Simba reared back at this.

" All you have to do is find a pry bar." Ichigo said. "A long piece of iron with a hooky thing at the end. Alright?" Ichigo said moving the apple left to right as Simba's eyes followed it in daze.

In the brig, Ichigo was on top of Raven as she held on to the to the young feline teenager's legs.(Unfortunately her tail kept brushing Raven's face.) "Ichigo," Raven said to the catgirl, "One; get your tail out of my face! Two;You're talking to a lion!" "I know you're half cat and all but, seriously!"

"That's it, Simba," Ichigo said as Simba walked away, "Find the pry bar!"

"Yes, find the pry bar." Raven repeated sarcastically, "He can't understand 'pry bar.' He's a dumb lion! There's no way-"

Suddenly, a pair of iron keys dropped and landed inside the powers-proof brig. Simba rumbled happily.

Ichigo and Raven looked down to see the keys, amazed and slightly dumbstruck. Raven chose her next words carefully. "Well, it's not a pry bar…"

* * *

**A few hours later: **

It was the dead of night with everyone asleep and according to Raven's plan, she and Ichigo escaped the brig, grabbed some supplies, and got themselves to a long boat so they can use it to get back to the Spain. "Um Raven", said Ichigo, "Why can't we just fly back, I mean you could carry us both back?" "Well", Raven replied, "there are three strict reasons why; No.1: We have completely no sense of direction in the air; No.2: The distance is definitely too far; & No.3: If I get tired, we're both shark food!"

Suddenly Raven accidentally banged her foot on a suit of armor. "K-yeowww!" Raven hissed.

* * *

Unknown to the trio, the noise had awoken Ty Lee and Mai below.

"What do you suppose that sound is Mai?", the curios former-circus girl wondered?"

"Probably just another clumsy attempt at escape people see all the time or those dumb alpha-males trying to get a date late" mumbled Mai' 'Nothing worth our troubles".

"Still, let's go check it out!" Ty Lee insisted, pulling a cranky Mai out of bed and leading through the maze of sleeping sailors and up to the top deck.

* * *

Raven went to the boat as Ichigo crept along. Suddenly, she felt a tug on her choker from behind. Ichigo turned around and was relieved to see that it was only Simba. He nuzzled her, slightly.

"Oh, Simba," Ichigo said happily, "Oh, thank you, old boy. Listen, if we can ever return the favor..."

"For Agni's sake, Ichigo!," Raven whispered loudly, "He's a ruthless war lion, not a kitty cat! Come on, before he licks you to death."

"Adios!" Ichigo said as she went into the boat with Raven.

Simba ran to the side of the ship, groaning loudly at them as they lowered the boat.

"Shh, shh. Quiet!" Raven called out to Simba as he continued to call out loudly. "What's the matter with him?"

Ichigo realized. "Oh! He wants his apple," she said as she took out the apple and handed it to Raven.

"Well let's give it to him before he wakes up the whole ship!", Raven hissed and then turning to Simba said, "Fetch!" And with that hurled the apple up high.

* * *

Meanwhile Mai and Ty who made it up top were witnessing the whole thing. "Holy cow! It's not a clumsy failure nor alpha-males!" Ty Lee cried to her now full-awake friend.

"Hey, aren't those the prisoners scheduled for Cuba?", Mai remembered aloud.

"And Madame Rouge's lion seems to be being kidnapped too!" remarked Ty Lee. "Let's seize 'em! They could either be out tickets to higher appreciation and rank or an un-expected trip to freedom!"

"Surprisingly I have a feeling that the 'drink' is going to come speeding towards us therefore beginning our freedom," Mai mumbled getting out her _shuriken_ knives.

* * *

"Halt prisoners!" the two girls yelled dashing for the escapees.

Ichigo dodged a flying knife while Raven using her powers, stopped Ty Lee in her tracks and sent her flying into the drink.

"You!" Mai yelled, but just she was about to grab her, Ichigo ducked and flipped her into the drink alongside her companion, Ty Lee.

"Well, looks like its freedom for us!", Ty Lee said cheerfully to her angry friend.

_I really did see that coming_, Was all Mai could think at the moment.

* * *

Simba meanwhile, was about to reach the apple but it missed his mouth, soared above his head, hit a metal wall, bounced off, hit the telescope, and was promptly sent back to the water.

Raven and Ichigo were lowering the boat. "Great! Our covers blown!, hissed Raven.

"Don't worry, I have feeling they'll change sides to our friends in their desperate situation!" Ichigo said as they saw a tiny red blur dropping down into the water with a 'plop'.

"Hmm?" Ichigo and Raven wondered aloud.

Suddenly, a huge golden-yellow(and a bit of red) blur went down into the water. Ichigo looked down to see Simba who couldn't swim but was putting up quite a loud fight with the powerful waves. He roared loudly as he struggled.

"Simba!" Ichigo cried before diving into the water.

"Ichigo!" Raven cried as she used her telekinesis to cut the ropes, the boat drops into the water. Raven was safe, but saw Ichigo swimming towards the thrashing lion.

Upon reaching the lion, Ichigo said reassuringly, "Don't worry my half-brother! I'm right here, old boy!"

"Have you lost your mind?!" Raven shouted, as she rowed the boat closer to them.

"Help is on the way!" Ichigo cried.

Raven then looked up to see one of the ships in Rouge's fleet coming to ram her. "Ho-o-ly ship!" Raven cried. The waves then cause the smaller boat to tip over. Within seconds, the two girls and the lion were under the capsized boat.

Raven took a rope from the side of the boat and handed it to Ichigo, "Loop the rope under the lion!"

"Right!" Ichigo said. She then took a deep breath and dove underwater. He came up to the other side of the boat and resurfaced. Raven then helped onto the bottom half of the boat.

"On the count of three, pull back the rope." Raven ordered.

"What?"

Raven and Ichigo looked up to see the ship coming near them. "Three! Pull!" Raven and Ichigo pulled the rope with all their might and finally turned the boat over just in the nick of time before getting smashed. The two boys got on the boat to see Simba aboard.

"Raven! It worked!" Ichigo said happily as Simba spat out the remaining pieces of the apple he caught and ate.

Ichigo and Raven gasped and panted for air as they lay on the boat. Raven was still out of breath. "Did any of the supplies make it?" she asked.

"Well, uh, yes and no." Ichigo replied. Raven got up and saw Simba getting the last of the food.

"Ohhh, great!" Raven said sarcastically as Ichigo got up. "We've got no food! No water! And we have an oversize dandelion as a passenger! This is just perfect."

"Look on the positive side." Ichigo said cheerfully to a grumpy Raven. "At least things can't get-" Before she could say "worse", it started to rain. Hard. The duo's hairdos now sagged completely down drenched

"Excuse me?" Raven asked Ichigo. "Were you going to say 'worse'?"

"No." Ichigo lied. "No."

"No? You're sure?"

"Absolutely not."

"Okay, because-"

"Yeah. We're at least in a boat."

"We're in a boat, exactly."

"You miss nothing."

"Hey, wait for us!", called Mai and Ty Lee as they pulled themselves into the row boat.

"Sure! Why not! We could use the extra arms about!" Raven snapped sarcastically.

As the boat moved on, Simba noticed several sharks following them…

* * *

_**The next day:**_

Raven, Ichigo, Ty Lee, Mai and Simba were trying to row their boat to a suitable island or coast. Suddenly a storm hit and the five companions had to struggle to keep from being hit by tidal waves. Then the storm suddenly stops and the sea is peaceful once again.

"Well, that was unexpected." Ichigo said.

"This is why I hate sea travel." Added Raven.

* * *

_**Two days later:**_

The five stranded travelers are very board and very hungry. Then they see a Sea-Vulture land on one of their oars. It coughed and collapsed on it, dead. The the group of five smacked their lips hungrily as Raven reached out to grab it. Suddenly, a shark leaped out of the water and eats the Sea-Vulture. The girls and the lion began to sob, seeing their dinner gone just like that.

Raven then got an idea. "Say, Ichigo…"

"Yeah?"

"How long do lions take to cook?"

Simba just growled after that.

"We are not eating the lion, Raven."

* * *

_**Three days later:**_

Raven was rowing her oar forward, while Ichigo was rowing her oar backwards. This caused their boat to spin around and around in circles.

* * *

_**Four days later:**_

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with 'O',"Ty Lee began.

"Ty Lee, for the last time, we are not playing 'I-Spy'. And for the record, even the lion knows you were referring to the ocean…for the last three _hours_…" said an annoyed and extremely bored Mai.

_**One week later:**_

Raven, Ichigo, Mai, and Ty Lee and Simba are lying on the boat, hot, tired and hungry. With no sign of land anywhere, they just had given up all hope of survival.

"Raven," Ichigo rasped out.

"Yeah?" Raven replied.

"Did you ever imagine that it would end like this?"

"Well the lion and girls are a surprise."

"Any regrets?" Ichigo asked.

"Besides dying? Yeah. I never…had enough…_gold_." Raven answered.

"My regret," Ichigo said, "besides dying, is that our greatest adventure is over before it began, and no one will even remember us."

"Well, if it's any consolation, Ichigo," Raven said, her voice beginning to crack, "You…made my life…an adventure."

"And if it's any consolation, Raven," Ichigo said, also beginning to sob, "You made my life…rich."

Simba and Mai rolled their eyes and snorted in disgust.

"Who would had have that we'd die surrounded by two loonies", Ty Lee rasped.

Raven and Ichigo put a hand each into the water. The boat then stopped moving. When they lifted their hands up, they discovered that their holding sand. Raven looked at in amazement and shook it a little, letting it filter to the ground. Ichigo on the other hand, just ignored it and dropped it to the ground. But then she gasped when she realized what it was. Both girls looked down to see that they were on a beach. A real beach!

"Is it? I think it is!" Ichigo wondered.

"It is!" Ichigo cried, "It's-It's-It's-"

"It's land!" the two con-artists cried happily. Then they, Simba, and the Fire Nation girls begin to kiss the sand, overjoyed that they weren't at sea anymore. Then Ichigo felt her lips touching something else. She opened her eyes to discover that she was kissing a skull.

Raven and Simba saw this as well, and all three of them started screaming. Right in front of them were two human skeletons on the ground, with swords stuck into them. Ichigo immediately then began wiping her lips in an effort to get rid of the taste.

"All those in favor of getting back into the boat say 'aye'." Raven said.

"Aye!" Ichigo said while saluting.

"Aye!" said Raven.

"Aye!" Mai and Ty Lee agreed in unison.

Simba grunted and lifted one of his forward legs to salute.

"Alright then. Let's go!" shouted Raven as she, Simba, Ty Lee, and Mai ran towards the boat.

Ichigo began to follow them, but then spotted something in the distance. She took out the map from her outfit and took a quick look at it. She had another look at the surrounding landscape and then at the map again. They matched!

"Hey, Ichigo! I could use a little help here!" Raven called out from the boat, while Simba was gesturing with one of the oars in his mouth. But Ichigo was too absorbed in the map, so Raven walked up to her. "Ichigo! Hello!"

"Raven, we've done it!" Ichigo cried in excitement.

"What's that? The map?" Raven asked.

"It's all right here!" Ichigo said recognizing certain landmarks and finding them identical to the pictures on the map.

"You still have the map?!"

"The whistling rock! The stream!"

"You kept the map, but you couldn't grab a little more _food?!_" Raven asked angrily.

"Even those mountains," Ichigo said seeing that the mountains were on the map and turned to Raven, "You said so yourself, 'It could be possible.' And it is! It really is...the map to El Dorado!"

Raven just stared at her friend for a moment, before asking, "You drank the seawater, didn't you?"

"Oh come on!" Ichigo cried angrily.

"I'm not coming on!" Raven yelled as she walked to the boat. "I wouldn't set foot in that forsaken jungle for a million pesetas for several good reasons! No.1: I'm sure we don't want to meet the perpetrators of those skeletons;No.2: That jungle and its atmosphere are too dense to fly through; and the No.3: I've got a great feeling that my character get's abused throughout that jungle!!!! So like I said, 'Never for one million pesetas!!!"

This gave Ichigo an idea. "How about, a _hundred_ million euros?" she asked with a sly grin.

This caused the half-demon heroine to stop in her tracks. "What?"

"I just thought that," Ichigo said, "After all, El Dorado is the city of gold-"

"What's your point?"

"You know, dust, nuggets, bricks," she said she took an oar from Simba, "A temple of gold where you can pluck gold from the very walls. But you don't want to go, so let's get back into the boat and row to our good old toon version of Spain. After all it worked so well last time."

"Wait!" Raven shouted. Ichigo smiled, knowing her plan worked.

"Wait a minute. New plan." Raven said greedily to Ichigo. "We find the city of gold. We _take_ the gold. And then we go back to good old Toon Spain."

"And buy Spain!" Ichigo added with glee.

"Yeah," Raven said, "That's the spirit!"

Ichigo then took one of the swords out of the skeleton and pointed it towards the jungle. "Come on Raven!" she shouted, "We'll follow that trail!"

"What trail?" Raven asked.

Ichigo then began cutting at some thick jungle vines. "The trail that we blaze!"

But when the foliage fell to the ground, it revealed that a large rock was behind it.

Simba and Raven just stared at her for a moment.

"_That _trail that we blaze!" Ichigo said pointing the sword a different direction, before running off.

"What the heck? Guess we're in too", Mai said following the catgirl.

"Yipee! Fame and fortune, here we come!", Ty Lee giggled bounding after her new companion as well.

Raven sighed and then noticed Simba walking off, she then grabbed him. "Oh, no you don't, you fluffy golden-yellow and red dandelion! You wanted a free ride, you're on for the _whole _of it!"

Angrily, Simba bit her on the rear. "Ow! Your lion bit me on the butt!"

* * *


End file.
